Tejedores de Ilusión
by YumeNoDream
Summary: Una ilusión, un contrato, una bebida exótica. Cuando Levi siente que los vacíos en su vida lo sobre pasan recurre a una peculiar empresa que le hará la oferta más tentadora de su vida disfrazada de un muchachito de ojos verdes porque ¿Quién en su vida no ha deseado vivir en un sueño alguna vez? Para el desafío Attack on no-songfic. Riren/Romance/Fluff/Ligero OoC.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Sus magníficos personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, yo solo los uso para shippearlos intensamente y escribir todo aquello que crea mi loca cabeza. La historia, sin embargo si es de mi autoría, por lo que su reproducción total o parcial queda prohibida sin mi consentimiento.

 **Advertencias:** Esta es una historia **Shonen Ai/Yaoi** (el personaje de Levi vino a parar a manos de una fujoshi, qué les digo), si este tipo de historias no son de tu agrado te invitó a dejarla de lado, cualquier comentario o hate posterior será ignorado o denunciado (sip, se puede hacer eso dependiendo del caso). Algo de OoC y Fluff. Ideas bastante raras y fumadas que han salido de una taza de café y noches de insomnio. No me hago responsable de los suspiros que exhalen o las ganas que tengan de lanzarme jitomates.

Esta historia participa en el desafío **"Attack on no-songfic"** de la página **"Attack on fanfics"**

 **Personaje:** Levi Ackerman

 **Canción:** Tejedores de ilusión - La ley.

Sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten!

* * *

El sonido bajo de la sensual música lo invade en cuanto abre la puerta.

Guiado por una linda y sonriente hostess, Levi camina con la fría seguridad que es tan inherente en él. Su bien formado cuerpo resalta aún más en ese elegante traje Armani hecho a la medida, acariciando con sensualidad sus anchos hombros y su estrecha cintura. El repiqueteo que hacen sus botas Chanel al caminar llama la atención de las personas sentadas en las mesas que están de paso a la suya propia, reservada al fondo del lugar, cerca de un enorme ventanal flanqueado por gruesas cortinas en tonos burdeos desde donde se pueden ver las luces de la ciudad de Sina.

Mientras más se adentra en aquel lugar más lo envuelve una pantomima de luces cadenciosas, perfumes caros y miradas lujuriosas, que han despegado momentáneamente los ojos de sus propios asuntos solamente para dedicarle un pequeño pensamiento cargado de deseo. Algo fastidiado (y ansioso) pasa los dedos por su prolijo cabello negro llevándolo hacia atrás, robándose el aliento de las 3 damas cerca de él y unos cuántos latidos de sus corazones.

Sin embargo, eso a Levi no podría importarle menos.

—¿Desea algo para comenzar? —pregunta aquella hostess con fingida inocencia en cuanto él toma asiento junto a la alta ventana del bar.

—Champagne. Louis Roederer Cristal del 2009. —dice sin despegar la mirada de la vista de la ciudad, acariciando cada letra de esa oración con su perfecto acento francés.

Aquella hostess pasa disimuladamente la saliva que se ha acumulado en su boca, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Contesta con un atropellado "enseguida" mientras se retira en dirección a la cava sin dejar de lanzar pequeñas miradas hacia aquel misterioso y sensual hombre, sin obtener ninguna de regreso.

Por su parte, Levi no ha dejado su serio semblante ni apartado la frialdad de sus ojos aun cuando por dentro siente un torbellino de emociones que amenaza con arrasarlo en cualquier instante. Se sentía de la misma forma en que se siente la calma antes de la tormenta, como si solo se necesitara de un simple chispazo para desatar una bomba de tiempo entretejida con cada uno de sus nervios, haciéndole sentir el preámbulo al estallido de aquella explosión inminente.

Mira su reloj con cierta ansiedad, despegando por fin la mirada de las luces de la ciudad que brillan bajo sus pies. Se da cuenta que una larga y estilizada copa de cristal ya se encuentra frente a él _("¿En qué momento pasó?")_ , llena hasta 3 cuartos de su capacidad, y que a su lado se encuentra una brillante champanera de pulido acero y forma ovalada donde reposa el _champagne_ de manera soberbia.

Da un largo y pesado trago al dorado líquido dentro de su copa dejándose deleitar por la dulce quemazón que produce el alcohol al deslizarse por su garganta y exhala un suspiro de satisfacción.

300 dólares bien gastados.

Una pequeña gota desciende por la comisura de sus labios, escapando de su lengua en el intento de atraparla en su caída libre, por lo que rápidamente mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca un pañuelo para limpiarla antes de que aterrice sobre la suave camisa de seda roja que lleva puesta, lanzando por los aires otro objeto, pequeño y redondo, que llevaba guardado en el mismo bolsillo.

La inercia guía sus movimientos y se agacha para recogerlo. Pero en cuanto el objeto entra dentro de su periferia siente que la sangre en sus venas se congela unos cuantos grados bajo cero.

Ahí, tendido en el suelo y brillando con un insulso cinismo, está su anillo de matrimonio.

No puede evitar paralizarse unos segundos, antes de recuperar la compostura y tomarlo con el pañuelo que ha sacado. Lo acerca a la luz de la única vela que alumbra la pequeña mesita y se detiene a observarlo meticulosamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ya casado?

Levi quisiera poder decir que en realidad ya perdió la cuenta, pero en ese momento no puede evitar pensar en la cifra exacta.

 _2 años, 3 meses, 29 días._

Cierto pesar se aglomera en el fondo de su estómago, retorciéndole las tripas y acidando el sabor del delicioso _champagne_ en su boca. No puede evitarlo. Ese molesto retortijón no hace más que acrecentar el desasosiego que bulle silenciosa y mortalmente en su interior mientras un pensamiento se desliza sin permiso dentro de su cabeza y hace eco en su pecho.

" _¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí?"_

De repente, siente que el pequeño arito en sus dedos pesa más de lo que _debería_ de pesar, así que trata de alejar la dirección que sus pensamientos están tomando recordándose porque es que, precisamente, se encuentra en ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

Habrá sido hace cerca de siete _(¿Quizás ocho?)_ años cuando la monotonía de su vida estuvo a punto de tragárselo por completo. Se encontraba en la punta del éxito. Con sus flamantes 27 años recién cumplidos y un futuro más que brillante, había comenzado a sentir el silencio que invadía su precioso departamento cada vez que regresaba de trabajar, o a sentir el frío en las crudas noches de invierno aun cuando la calefacción estaba a su máxima potencia. Él nunca había sido una persona demasiado sociable; con su serio y frío semblante de siempre y la madurez que exudaba por cada poro de su piel era más que obvio que hubiera solo unas cuantas personas en su círculo de amigos, por lo que hablar de la soledad en su vida era como hablar de la luna precediendo al sol o hablar de las estaciones del año: era algo que siempre había estado ahí.

Su madre, Kuchel, murió cuando aún era un niño, por lo que su custodia pasó al único pariente vivo que tenía en ese momento: su tío Kenny. A pesar de que no era un mal tío casi nunca estaba en casa con él. Siempre tenía trabajo por hacer y, en ocasiones, se ausentaba largas temporadas dejándolo solo o a cargo de niñeras que hacían de todo menos cuidarlo, por lo que desde una tierna edad comenzó a valerse por si mismo. Así que, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, le dio las gracias a Kenny por lo mucho (o poco) que había hecho por él y se marchó para continuar con su propia vida.

Consiguió una beca para estudiar en una de las mejores universidades del país, ganando reconocimiento a donde sea que fuera, por lo que sus profesores y asesores nunca dudaron del brillante futuro que tendría un joven como él.

Al final del día, había conseguido abrirse paso con uñas y dientes entre el violento y salvaje mundo de las leyes, convirtiéndose en un implacable abogado que sabía cómo aplastar a la defensa contraria con astucia, genio y cierto grado de brutalidad, haciendo parecer que ganar un complicado caso de homicidio doloso fuera muy fácil.

En cuanto creó su propia firma al lado de Erwin, su amigo y actual socio, su éxito profesional llegó a su punto más alto. Dedicando cuerpo y alma a su carrera, la firma creció en tiempo récord y su círculo de amigos comenzó a expandirse… solo un poquito más.

Los jugosos honorarios de los que podía disponer cada mes lo llenaron de las cosas que siempre quiso: un pulcro y limpio departamento en lo alto de uno de los complejos departamentales más exclusivos de Sina, aquel Porsche gris que había visto exhibido una vez dentro de una elegante agencia de coches mientras caminaba a sus primeras clases de universidad y, sobre todo, el bello cuadro que colgaba en la chimenea de su estudio: un retrato de su madre.

O al menos de lo que recordaba de ella.

Justo después de firmar las escrituras de su departamento, buscó hasta por debajo de las piedras al mejor pintor de retratos hablados que fue capaz de hallar. Por casi tres meses, el pobre hombre fue sometido a sus altas expectativas, corrigiendo y mejorando cada detalle que Levi le indicaba, cambiando aquel retrato no una, ni dos, ni tres veces, sino las veces que fuesen necesarias para tener al pelinegro contento. El resultado dejó más que satisfecho a Levi, el cual pagó con creces los servicios del pintor, y una vez listo y encuadrado lo colgó en el lugar en el que ha reposado por casi 10 años: sobre la chimenea minimalista de su despacho.

Tal vez nunca fuera capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, pero en ocasiones extrañaba a su madre. Sobre todo, extrañaba la compañía que su amorosa presencia podía brindarle durante su ascenso a la cima, pues mientras más avanzaba sobre su camino de éxito más solo se sentía.

Así que, al llegar a los 27 años, el aplastante vacío que vivía día a día comenzaba a tragárselo y la monotonía pintaba de grises cada recoveco de su vida. Su carrera comenzaba a hacérsele insoportable, las cosas materiales y los viajes habían dejado de importarle y las reuniones con sus amigos iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

Incluso, en algún punto, la relación que mantenían Farlan e Isabel (sus mejores amigos de la infancia) y Petra y Auruo (dos de sus más cercanos colegas) comenzaba a fastidiarle sin entender el por qué.

Hasta que un día, Hanji aportó un poco de luz a su ensombrecida existencia.

—Estás celoso, enanín.

El agujero en la pared de su oficina que dejó la engrapadora lanzada en dirección a la cara de Hanji aún continuaba existiendo hoy día, como constante recordatorio hacia todos aquellos que osaran burlarse de su estatura o hacer la más mínima insinuación burlesca sobre ella. Sin embargo, a Hanji le encantaba retorcer los límites de la paciencia de Levi, por lo que aquel agujero cerca de su cabeza no la detuvo de soltarle un aburrido discurso acerca de lo triste que era su vida.

—Deja de hablar estupideces, cuatro ojos de mierda. —ladró con enojo. —Tengo todo lo que quiero, ¿Por qué estás segura de que mi vida es tan deprimente?

Hanji lo miró a través de la montura cuadrada de sus ojos, usando esa mirada analítica y perspicaz que utilizaba a la hora de hacer autopsias a los cuerpos de personas reportadas como desparecidas algunos días atrás, mientras escogía con cuidado las palabras que debía decirle a Levi.

—¿De verdad tienes todo lo que quieres? —le dijo con cierta nota de cautela.

—¿Qué carajo quieres decir? —contestó sin despegar la vista del archivo que estaba leyendo para su siguiente caso.

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, lo que lo llevó a levantar la mirada para enfrentarse al semblante serio de su autodenominada mejor amiga. Así se quedaron un par de minutos, retándose en silencio uno al otro, hasta que Hanji se rindió con un suspiro pesado y se acercó a él con paso lento mientras rebuscaba algo en el interior de su chaqueta.

—Hay cosas que el dinero y el éxito no compran, Levi. —contestó dejando caer la palma de su mano sobre su escritorio. —Pero como soy tu mejor amiga te daré una mano con eso. Llama después de las 8, un amigo mío te atenderá y te dará un… trato preferencial.

Levi no entendió ni un carajo de lo que aquella loca le decía hasta que quitó la mano del mueble. Para su sorpresa, debajo de la palma de Hanji había un pequeño trozo de papel un poco arrugado con unas cuantas letras impresas en bajo relieve con tinta dorada. Lo miró con desconfianza para luego dirigirle una pregunta muda a Hanji. Ella simplemente le guiñó un ojo y salió de su despacho despidiéndose con su ánimo de siempre.

En cuánto se encontró solo dentro de su oficina tomó el pequeño trozo de papel y descubrió que únicamente tenía un número de teléfono impreso junto a otras 3 palabras:

 _Tejedores de Ilusión._

.

.

.

.

—¿Desea algo más?

Una ligera vocecilla le arranca un jadeo de sorpresa regresándolo abruptamente a la realidad. Ahí, delante de él, se encuentra la hostess que lo ha atendido toda la noche, con una mirada expectante en su rostro.

Tarda unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar y, antes de que ella se fuera, pide que le traiga una bebida algo peculiar: una mezcla hecha de vodka, jugo de fresa, menta, y 3 cerezas de las más rojas que tuvieran con un poco de hielo en una copa martinera. La hostess asiente algo consternada por su pedido (se viera por donde se viera, Levi no parecía del tipo de hombres que tomaban tragos tan dulces), se dirige en dirección a la barra del lugar y en menos de 10 minutos regresa con su bebida preparada al pie de la letra con sus especificaciones, indicándole que la dejara sobre la servilleta que había puesto sobre la mesa.

Sin embargo, no toca en ningún momento la dulce mezcla. La deja ahí, dónde la luz de la vela la alcanza, iluminándola cálidamente.

Si mal no recordaba, así era aquel tipo de… _ritual_. Una botella del _champagne_ de su elección mientras estaba sentado en alguna de las mesas situadas al lado de los altos ventanales con cortinas rojizas y una copa de _ambrosía_ iluminada levemente por la luz de la única vela puesta en la mesa. Ahora solo le tocaba esperar.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya ahí? No lo sabía con exactitud. Pero esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta ver que esa copa de _ambrosía_ era _aceptada_ por la persona que debía ver en ese lugar.

Mientras lo hacía miró nuevamente su anillo de bodas, haciéndolo relucir contra la luz que proporcionaba la llama de la vela. No pudo evitar pasar los dedos por su interior, acariciando con delicadeza la frase grabada en el reverso de la argolla, oculta cual secreto compartido solamente entre aquellos 2 que portaban ambos anillos:

"… _y por siempre."_

Suspiró con cansancio, sin poder evitar pensar en la persona que llevaba el anillo con la primera mitad de la frase.

—Eren…

.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en esa elegante mesa al lado del amplio ventanal que le permitía ver las luces de la ciudad a sus pies. Pidió una botella del mejor _champagne_ del lugar y una bebida algo exótica para su gusto. Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, no podía evitar sentirse algo ridículo y tonto jugando de esa manera cuando podía usar su precioso tiempo en algo mucho más productivo; pero si debía ser _verdaderamente_ honesto, aquello era lo más emocionante que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Ese pensamiento lo acongojó un poco. Hanji tenía razón, su vida era deprimente.

Miró por enésima vez el pequeño papel que esa loca había dejado sobre su escritorio algunas semanas atrás, el cual resultó ser una tarjeta de presentación de una empresa bastante _peculiar._

Los _tejedores de ilusión_ (como se hacían llamar) no eran nada parecido a lo que él había imagino en un inicio.

Básicamente, eran personas que ofrecían sus servicios haciendo eso justamente: _tejiendo ilusiones._

O mejor dicho, _relaciones._

Por un precio bastante elevado, podían _sumergir_ a cualquier persona (cualquiera que pudiera pagar sus costosos honorarios) dentro de la _ilusión_ que esta quisiera. Podían _crear_ desde un amante hasta una familia completa; ellos actuaban perfectamente por el lapso de un mes el papel que se les pidiera y, si así lo deseaba el cliente, podían renovar el contrato de manera indefinida por el tiempo que este quisiera.

 _Un amante._

 _Un padre o madre._

 _Un amigo._

 _Una familia._

Eso era a lo que se dedicaban estos _ilusionistas_. De una forma bastante bien pensada, vendían _cariño y compañía_ a las personas. Y Levi debía aceptar que aquel negocio era bastante inteligente pues su principal mercado era aquel al que ninguna otra empresa había conseguido llegar aún: los sentimientos humanos.

La primera vez que los llamó se sintió estúpido, creyendo que Hanji solamente quería tomarle el pelo. Pero una vez que hubo recibido una cotización y un _tejido ilusorio_ (que es así como les llamaban a sus diferentes servicios) la curiosidad lo movió a probar durante un mes lo que ellos ofrecían.

Empujado por su instinto de abogado, Levi quiso encontrar alguna anomalía dentro de aquella peculiar y clandestina empresa (su cartera de clientes se reducía a un escaso y exclusivo número de personas empoderadas) pero no encontró ninguna ilegalidad dentro de ese negocio a pesar lo cuestionable que pudieran llegar a ser sus métodos. Al estar ambas partes en pleno uso de sus facultados y bajo juramento de acuerdo mutuo no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Era como haberle puesto clausulas y pagos al hecho de utilizar a las personas para llenar los espacios vacíos en la vida de los demás.

Y eso sonaba condenadamente _bien_ a oídos de un hombre solitario que podía costearse lo que quisiera.

Una vez que hubo revisado aquellos _tejidos ilusorios_ el único obstáculo que quedó fue: ¿Qué tipo de relación era la que él buscaba?

Inmediatamente pensó en su madre y sus amorosos manierismos, pero desechó rápidamente la idea al recordar el cuadro colgando de la pared de su despacho. Creyó que sería muy raro e incómodo tener a alguien llamándolo "hijo" a través del teléfono o cuando tocaran a la puerta de su habitación para desearle las buenas teniendo plena conciencia de que aquella hermosa mujer estaba muerta y no formaba más parte de su vida.

La imagen de las manos entrelazadas de Farlan e Isabel bajo la mesa y las miradas cómplices que se dedicaban Auruo y Petra durante el horario laboral aparecieron sin permiso en su mente mientras las palabras de Hanji retumbaban entre las paredes de su cerebro, fuertes y molestas, pero no por eso menos ciertas:

" _Estás celoso"_

Bien. Ya estaba decidido.

Después del primer pago, la firma de un contrato que incluía cláusulas de confidencialidad y un extenso análisis psicoanalítico enviado por la empresa, le llegó un e-mail con las instrucciones que lo llevaron a estar sentado en donde estaba en ese momento.

Al parecer, una parte del contrato estipulaba que la persona que le brindaría sus servicios (osease, la persona que fingiría ser su _amante_ por un mes) podía hacer una petición a su contratante, _cualquiera que fuera,_ y este debía cumplirla _._ En un inicio, Levi se sintió reacio a cumplir con aquella clausula por obvias razones, pero se calmó cuando la empresa le aseguró que no sería nada que lo perjudicase a él, a su imagen o a la prestación de los servicios contratados y que aquella condición estaba diseñada simplemente para mantener el aspecto _humano_ del contrato.

Levi podía interpretar aquello de muchas formas, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Así que, sentado ahí, con la botella de champán a un lado y la _ambrosía_ en el otro, esperó con paciencia a su _ilusionista_ designado.

Las horas pasaban y el tiempo parecía transcurrir de manera lenta y agobiante. Esa espera estaba carcomiendo poco a poco sus nervios haciendo que se preguntara si, en realidad, todo aquello había sido una estafa muy bien planeada en la cual había caído redondito y como un completo idiota, pensando en la forma de aplastar legalmente a todas las personas detrás de ella. Pero todos esos pensamientos cesaron cuando una mano tomó con delicadeza la _ambrosía_ al lado suyo.

Por un instante no notó la copa desaparecer hasta que la silla a su costado fue jalada por cinco dedos largos y bronceados y un cuerpo delgado se dejaba caer en ella. El movimiento lo despertó de su hiatus de ira y en cuanto giró la cabeza para reclamarle a la persona que había interrumpido su tren de pensamientos su vista quedó obstruida por 2 bellísimas esmeraldas que lo miraban con cierto aplomo y… ¿Eso era _cariño_?

No pudo apreciar en ese instante el bonito rostro en el que se encontraban incrustadas aquel par de piedras preciosas porque enseguida, con una velocidad que Levi envidiaba aún hoy en día, un par de párpados se cerraron sobre ellas mientras unos labios desconocidos para él se posaban sobre los suyos con tal delicadeza y adoración que lo hicieron temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

El efímero contacto duró pocos segundos, pero eso bastó para que todo el enojo de las horas previas se disipara lentamente.

Con parsimoniosa lentitud, aquel cuerpo fue regresando a su lugar dándole a Levi una de las vistas más maravillosas con las que se había topado en su aburrida vida: cabello castaño ligeramente revuelto, mejillas sonrojadas iluminando un par de pómulos afilados y prominentes, la jodida sonrisa más encantadora que había visto en su pobre vida y esas gemas… ¡Dios! ¿En serio eran reales esos ojos?

—Perdóname amor, se me hizo algo tarde. —La voz de la persona frente a él lo hizo estremecerse. Decir que había tenido un orgasmo auditivo era poco… _muy poco._ —El tráfico de esta noche fue terrible. Al parecer, un idiota se pasó el alto en la 7ma. Avenida y provocó una aparatosa carambola. Tuve suerte de haber sido de los primeros en poder salir de ahí.

Levi se quedó observándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta pareciendo un total y absoluto pendejo. Todo lo que sabía o conocía había sido sustituido por las poquísimas cosas que aquel _muchacho_ larguirucho y ligeramente desgarbado le había dicho acerca del tráfico y su capacidad de reacción bajó un 90% de su efectividad normal. De haber estado en el estrado defendiendo a alguno de sus clientes era muy probable que hubiera perdido el caso.

—Levi, ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Pero más importa aun: ¡Cielo santo! ¿Ese había sido su nombre? ¡Se escuchaba tan jodidamente bien saliendo de los labios de aquel mocoso!

Sin embargo, él era Levi Ackerman y nunca, _nunca_ permitía que una impresión momentánea lo sobrepasara y le impidiera actuar de manera correcta en todo momento, por lo que carraspeando con elegancia y componiéndose lo más que podía (¡Le estaba costando una barbaridad!) dejó fluir su voz con un atropellado acento francés:

—Discúlpame, estaba un poco preocupado porque no llegabas.

Por un instante vio un chispazo encender los ojos del chico, aunque en realidad no podría asegurar haberlo visto realmente. Pero cuando una brillante y acogedora sonrisa apareció sobre sus labios simplemente no pudo pensar en nada más.

Ahí estaba. _Él_ era su _ilusionista_ designado.

O, mejor dicho, _su amante._

Aquel muchacho volvió a inclinarse sobre su costado para besar nuevamente los labios de Levi, beso que esta vez correspondió gustoso y a conciencia mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica despertando hasta la última de sus adormecidas terminaciones nerviosas.

Y entonces lo comprendió. Aquel era un _beso de bienvenida._

 _El primero de muchos más._

.

.

.

.

El sonido de las sillas moviéndose a sus costados lo pone alerta. No espera que la experiencia se repita de la misma manera, pero no por eso va a bajar la guardia.

Con cuidado, guarda el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Suspira nuevamente y frunce el ceño con fastidio. Rememorar tantas cosas hacía que le doliera la cabeza y su humor pasara de "malo" a "pésimo" en 0.7 segundos.

¿Por qué tenía que recordar tantas cosas en ese momento? No era como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de algo o pensando en echarse para atrás, ese no era su estilo. No, lo que en realidad estaba molestándole era la copa de _ambrosia_ sobre la mesa porque aquello le recuerda muchísimo a _él._

Esa copa era lo único que Eren le había pedido alguna vez, era _su_ ritual de _apareamiento_ (como él lo había llamado) _,_ de _ambos,_ y ahora Levi lo estaba usando de manera egoísta tratando de satisfacer aquellos huecos vacíos que solo su _amante_ podía llenar.

Echa un rápido vistazo a la puerta de entrada.

Nada.

Ni un solo movimiento que le indique el inicio de su _nuevo contrato._

—Nuevo contrato. —se dice así mismo con ironía. —Ni siquiera he sido capaz de terminar el anterior.

.

.

.

.

Desde el primer día que aquel muchachito de piel morena y bellísimos ojos verdes entró a su vida no pudo evitar sentir que todo comenzaba a tomar el curso que debía tomar.

La convivencia con él había sido relativamente fácil. Eren se comportaba de manera dócil y sosegada, acatando cada una de las órdenes, instrucciones o manías que Levi tenía y desempeñando su papel de _amante_ ideal. Sin embargo, luego de 4 meses de convivencia y contratos renovados eso comenzó a cabrear un poco a Levi pues sentía que, más que un amante, lo que tenía era un muñeco. Se suponía que había aceptado ese estúpido contrato con el propósito de agregarle un poco de emoción a su vida (y a decir verdad Eren era mucho más de lo que había pedido alguna vez) pero aquel mocoso no quería salir de su papel de _ilusionista_ y comenzar a verse un poco más _humano._

Pero más que nada, lo que Levi no quería aceptar era que, en realidad, todas aquellas caricias, besos y sonrisas eran fingidas. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que no había un solo centímetro de _amor verdadero_ en esos orbes verdes y cualquier sentimiento que creciera dentro de él no sería recíproco.

Eren desempeñaba con verdadera maestría el papel que le correspondía. Sumiso, obediente, atento, amoroso. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sonreír y tratar a aquel hombre de actitud espinosa de la manera en la que le gustaría que lo trataran a él mismo. Siempre perfecto, siempre brillante, para eso lo había contratado.

—Esta es tu _ilusión,_ Levi. —le había dicho una noche lluviosa, mientras estaban enterrados hasta la cabeza en las sábanas y jugaban con los dedos de sus manos. —Yo haré todo lo que tú quieras y de la forma en la que quieras. _Tú tienes el control._

Esa última frase no le gustó nada al pelinegro, que haciendo acoplo de toda su astucia e inteligencia decidió dar un paso más arriesgado. Deseaba que Eren fuera suyo, completamente, no solo su tiempo o su dedicación, quería que su corazón latiera por él y sus suspiros fueran exclusivamente para él. Así que comenzó a hacer algo que jamás había hecho en la vida: llenar de detalles a alguien. Al inicio fue difícil, honestamente no tenía idea de que tipo de detalles darle (nunca había hecho eso con alguien más), así que solo hizo lo que su instinto le decía: le traía regalos caros, lo llevaba a cenar a restaurante exclusivos y cumplía cualquier capricho que el chico pudiera tener (los cuales eran pocos e insignificantes, a decir verdad). Pero eso no parecía ser suficiente.

—Las cosas materiales no importan, Levi. —le dijo Hanji un día. —Tienes que dar algo _más._ Algo que el dinero no compra.

—¿Ah? Explícate. —demandó

—Sólo dale lo que tú buscas. Puedes empezar por ahí.

—¿Y qué mierda se supone que significa eso?

—Eso es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo. Eres inteligente, Levi. Sé que lo descifrarás tú solo.

Levi tardó un poco en interpretar lo que Hanji le dijo, pero al final fue mucho más simple de lo que imaginó. Lo único que debía hacer era darle _amor_ al chico. Comenzó a ser él quién iniciara los besos de buenos días y rodeara con sus brazos a Eren cuando llegaba de trabajar, solía preguntarle cómo había estado su día y abrirle las puertas cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Le sonreía con dulzura y lo ayudaba en lo que el chico necesitara. Comenzó a _dar_ amor en lugar de _recibirlo._ Y por algún tiempo, parecía que aquella estrategia funcionaba realmente.

Pero, para el sexto mes, lo que había creído que era una buena idea en un inicio ya no le parecía tan atractiva. Había momentos en los que Eren se comportaba como un perfecto robot y otras en las que se sonrojaba furiosamente cuando le hacía un cumplido. Y eso hubiera estado muy bien de no ser por 2 cosas: Levi no era la persona más paciente del mundo y, en realidad, estaba comenzando a enamorarse profundamente de él.

Sin embargo, y por alguna razón, no podía dejar de solicitar la renovación de su contrato, y francamente a Eren tampoco parecía afectarle que lo hiciera. Poco a poco iba entendiendo porque los _Tejedores de Ilusión_ eran tan lucrativos: sus servicios tenían el mismo nivel de adicción que la cocaína o el alcohol. Ofrecían aquello que supuestamente _el dinero nunca podría comprar_ y lo suministraban en pequeñas dosis de tiempo (un mes, exactamente) para que, en cuanto terminaran de _degustarlo,_ los contratistas solicitaran fervientemente la renovación de ese contrato que se convertía en un círculo vicioso.

En las altas esferas sociales era muy difícil encontrar la honestidad y humildad que un corazón puro puede ofrecerte, por lo que la vida resultaba vacía y sin sentido.

Tener al alcance de tu bolsillo esa posibilidad era mucho mejor que pasar el resto de la vida solo, no importaba que se tratara solamente de una mera _ilusión._

Levi supo que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes o el agujero que sentía hasta hace unos meses no sería nada comparado con la adicción que Eren significaría para su vida, haciéndose preso de esa delirante y dulce droga que lo corroería desde adentro hasta el final de sus días porque, aún con el magnífico desempeño de Eren como su amante, el no podía dejar de sentir que algo le hacía _falta._

Justo antes de cumplir 9 meses al lado del inútil mocoso que se había robado su corazón con sus tés perfecto durante las mañanas y sus manos calientitas rodeando su cintura por las noches, Levi decidió que era hora de terminar con esto. Pensó que de esa forma era mejor, terminarlo sin que aquello calara más hondo dentro de sí.

Por lo que ese día decidió regresar temprano del trabajo. Llevaba una magnífica tarta de duraznos y un delicioso vino tinto para poder ofrecérselo al castaño como despedida. Dentro de todo, no quería que Eren se fuera con una mala imagen suya, así que decidió esforzarse hasta el final, aunque eso desgarra un poco su corazón.

Entró en su bello apartamento unas cuantas horas antes de lo acostumbrado, dejando la tarta y el vino en el desayunador de la cocina cuando un sollozo apagado, proveniente de su habitación, llamó su atención y encendió su preocupación ya que había solamente una persona a la que podía pertenecer aquel llanto.

—¿Eren? —llamó desde el pasillo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, al menos no una directa.

Un nuevo sollozo se dejó escuchar y se apresuró, pensando que encontraría al castaño tirado en el suelo o con alguna herida. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Se detuvo abruptamente justo antes de entrar a su habitación, impactado levemente por lo que pudo ver a través de puerta entreabierta. Desde fuera podía ver a Eren sentado sobre la cama dándole la espalda. Sostenía una de sus manos cerca de su oído por lo que Levi supuso que estaba hablando por teléfono en ese momento y los ligeros temblores que sacudían sus hombros le indicaba que, efectivamente, estaba llorando. Pero no sonaba al llanto escandaloso generado por una herida o un golpe; era un llanto mucho más silencioso y sutil, pero mucho más amargo y doloroso.

Sorprendido por ver el primer asomo de _imperfección_ en su perfecto amante, Levi se quedó contemplando su silueta, escuchando sin pretenderlo la conversación que mantenía con la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

—Ya no puedo más, mamá… —jadeaba entre sollozos. —No puedo seguir con esta farsa, cada día es mucho más difícil.

Una violenta sacudida zarandeó el corazón de Levi.

Había una sola cosa que podía significar aquella oración, y esa era que Eren estaba cansado y harto de ser su _amante._ Tanta perfección había hecho olvidar momentáneamente a Levi que ese mocoso todavía era un _ser humano,_ una persona con pensamientos, decisiones y sentimientos propios que no hacía más que cumplir con su trabajo. Pero como todo buen empleado que se jactara de haberse desvivido en algún momento por su desempeño profesional, Eren había llegado a saborear el hartazgo de tenerlo a su lado _día y noche._

—No mamá, no lo entiendes. No es tan fácil dejarlo. —hubo una pausa en la que Levi puedo escuchar algunos murmullos amables en la lejanía. —No, esto no tiene que ver con ser _ilusionista_ o con aquel estúpido contrato. Esto es mucho más grande que todo eso.

Eso lo había dejado momentáneamente en shock. Si Eren no estaba harto de su trabajo, entonces ¿A qué se refería ese mocoso?

—Ese es el problema, ma. Levi no es un _contratista_ cualquiera. —un nuevo periodo de silencio crispó de impaciencia al pelinegro al otro lado de la puerta. —Es que yo… bueno… creo que me estoy enamorando de él _en serio_.

Al escuchar aquella oración el corazón de Levi se detuvo. Dentro de él bullía un mar de sentimientos que lo sobre pasaban poderosamente; sentía que había descendido de una montaña rusa a tal velocidad que la inercia había destripado su estómago por completo y aún así sería capaz de volver a remontar aquel recorrido una vez más; sentía unas ganas enorme de bailar, correr, gritar, reír y llorar y al mismo tiempo la necesidad de simplemente sentarse en el suelo a contemplar eternamente el rostro de Eren en calma, aprendiendo de memoria cada uno de sus gestos y facciones. Sintió que su universo giraba armoniosamente y que cada una de las piezas que lo componían estaban hechas de verde jade y brillante azúcar morena.

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado aquella _ilusión_ con Eren, aquello que tenían se sentía _vivo._

—¡Claro que estoy seguro de lo que digo, mamá! ¡Ya no soy un niño! —el drástico cambio de humor de su chico había saco a Levi de su burbuja, volviéndole a prestar atención. —¿Qué como lo sé, dices? Porque cada vez que lo abrazo por las noches soy yo el que se regocija en el calor de su pecho; porque cada vez que lo veo cruzar por la puerta de entrada puedo ser capaz de decirle "bienvenido" sin que suene de manera fingida; porque cuando más solo me siento en este inmenso departamento no hay nada que me calme mejor que el aroma que desprende, no el de sus caras lociones, sino el que emana de él cuando termina de darse un baño o cuando se levanta por las mañana; porque conozco su apestosa y jodida manía de mantener todo limpio y siento que podría pasar horas limpiando este lugar con tal de ver una sonrisa en sus labios… —los sollozos volvieron a hacerse presentes, apareciendo entre una oración y la otra. —porque… me gusta la manera en la que brillan sus ojos… cuando ha podido encontrar una forma de ganar el caso que lleva en ese momento; porque amo se semblante dormido… y amo más despertar a mitad de la noche y poder verlo; porque… me gustan los pequeños gestos que tiene conmigo… la forma en que acomoda un mechón detrás de mi oreja… o la manera en la que acaricia mis labios antes de besarlos… ¡Dios! ¡Lo quiero tanto, mamá! Y saber que ese contrato es lo único que me permite estar a su lado solo hace que las cosas sean más difíciles.

Otro silencio. En este punto, Levi se había quedado sin la capacidad de pensar.

—No puedo irme, no _quiero_ irme. —había respondido a una pregunta que Levi no pudo escuchar. —Sabes perfectamente sobre esa cláusula. Una vez que el contrato ha terminado no puedo volver a acercarme a él, lo prohíbe el acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Oh. Era cierto. Esa maldita cláusula. Ahora Levi la recordaba. Con el objetivo de mantener activa la cartera de clientes y de evitar que organizaciones _poco deseables_ se escabulleran dentro del control de la empresa, una vez finalizado el contrato los _ilusionistas_ no podían volver a tener contacto con sus _contratistas_ a menos que fuese de manera estrictamente profesional.

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Levi en aquel instante. Maravillado por el arranque de _humanidad_ que demostraba su amante, abrió la puerta de golpe asustando al chico y arrancándole un grito de sorpresa.

Los ojos horrorizados de Eren miraron a Levi aparecer por la puerta. No hacía falta ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta, por el semblante que llevaba, que Levi había escuchado _absolutamente todo._

—… ¿Levi? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

El pelinegro se acercó con paso lento hacia él. Le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y colgó la llamada ignorando la voz preocupada de la madre del muchacho al otro lado de la línea.

—Oye, Levi, ¿Qué estás…?

—Dilo otra vez. —ordenó.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué… qué cosa? —tartamudeó el otro.

—Vuelve a repetirlo. Cada palabra, cada letra de lo que dijiste hace rato. —Dijo mientras aprisionaba el cuerpo de Eren entre el suyo propio y la cama donde momentos antes había estado sentado. —Vuelve a decirlo.

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a besar con sutileza su cuello arrancándole ligerísimos jadeos. Besó también sus mejillas, sus párpados, su frente, su nariz; acarició con la yema de los dedos la piel expuesta de sus brazos, se dejó llevar por el irreconocible calor que crecía en su pecho al saberse correspondido y llenó de infinita adoración cada caricia que le dedica al muchacho debajo suyo. Eren comenzó a recitar de memoria cada una de las cosas que le había dicho a su madre mientras Levi deslizaba las manos por sus piernas y torso, ganándose muchísimos suspiros como respuesta. El llanto en los ojos de Eren le decía al pelinegro que cada una de esas palabras era real, sincera y que salía de lo más profundo de su corazón. Esa noche se amaron _por primera vez,_ sin que les importara el maldito contrato o las cláusulas en él. A pesar de que el sexo comenzó a ser parte fundamente de su intimidad durante el mes número 5, aquella vez habían hecho el amor por vez primera y ninguno había caído en cuenta de cuan necesitados se encontraban del otro. Al llegar el alba compartieron muchísimos besos más acompañados de dulces palabras que calentaban sus corazones y muestras de amor que los alentaban a ser sinceros consigo mismos.

A partir de ese momento, su relación había dado un giro radical.

Habían comenzado a comportarse como una verdadera pareja, dejando de lado la _perfección_ y la _ilusión_ que los estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

Sin embargo, mes con mes Levi seguía renovando aquel horrible contrato, temiendo que lo apartaran de Eren en el momento en el que dejara de hacerlo, por lo que comenzó a dedicar vida y alma a encontrar un hueco legal que le permitiera permanecer al lado de aquel mocoso que resultó ser, en realidad, el mayor desastre de ser humano que había conocido en su vida; que dejaba tirada la toalla en el piso del baño después de bañarse y que no entendía que no debía dejar tazas llenas de azúcar en su impecable lava trastes; pero que amaba con mayor fuerza a cada día que pasaba.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacer ese contrato o, en su defecto, _usarlo_ en beneficio suyo.

Finalmente, luego de muchas investigaciones, de mucha ayuda por parte de sus colegas y de mucha, mucha paciencia, había dado finalmente con la forma de disolver el contrato. Al fin, todo estaba listo y había comenzado con una simple oración que, un día, en un arranque de cariño, había pronunciado recibiendo una afirmación casi inmediata como respuesta.

—Eren… cásate conmigo.

.

.

.

.

10 minutos para la media noche.

Sinceramente no entiende qué es lo que lo hace demorar tanto.

Comienza a ponerse nervioso. Algo dentro de él titubea y se pregunta si es que ha hecho las cosas bien. A su lado, el hielo dentro de la _ambrosía_ se ha diluido completamente y unas cuantas gotas de condensación se deslizan hasta desaparecer en el mantel. Se siente ofuscado y tenso, necesita calmar sus nervios y el _champagne_ parece ya no querer ayudarlo con eso. Si las cosas no salen como él lo espera va a necesitar algo mucho más fuerte.

Por dentro, sus nervios están a nada de estallar. El nudo en su estómago parece apretarse más a medida que los segundos transcurren y la el día se acerca a su fin, aunque por fuera lo único que la gente ve es a un hombre sumamente atractivo que espera con calma a su cita de esa noche; aunque calma es lo último que tiene.

Justo cuando empieza a morderse el interior de las mejillas en un vano intento de calmar la intensidad de las emociones que siente, un par de labios se posan sobre su nuca, erizándole momentáneamente el vello capilar que la cubre. Se tensa un par de segundos hasta que reconoce el contacto; cuando lo hace es capaz de empezar a calmarse.

Mientras ese cuerpo se desliza en la silla a su lado, él mira su reloj y sonríe internamente: son las 00:01 del día siguiente.

—Lo siento amor, se me hizo algo tarde. —dice Eren.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada. —contesta escuetamente, pero por dentro siente que está a punto de estallar. —¿Sucedió algo?

—No realmente. —la mirada de Eren se dirige hasta la _ambrosía_ que ha pasado por alto cuando llegó. —Un poco de tráfico, eso es todo.

—Tch. Ya veo.

La conversación se detiene abruptamente. No hay otro comentario por parte de ninguno de los dos y Levi puede notar el nerviosismo en las facciones de Eren. Sus manos retorciéndose debajo de la mesa lo delatan fácilmente.

—Uhm… Levi… ¿Qué está…?

—Quiero terminar con esto.

No siquiera deja que Eren termine su pregunta. Contesta de manera brusca, directa, tal como lo hace un abogado de su calibre, sin rodeos, y no puede evitar ver en un gesto pequeñito en la cara del chico cómo es que su corazón parece haberse fracturado un poco.

—Levi… ¿A qué te re…?

—El contrato. No pienso renovarlo nuevamente, Eren. No quiero continuar con esto.

Eren no era tonto y Levi lo sabía. Sabía que aquel chico entendería a la perfección sus palabras y no tardaría en asumir las implicaciones en ellas. Cuando eso pasa las gemas brillantes en los ojos del castaño se nublan con lágrimas de ácido dolor, un dolor que cala un poco dentro de los astillados corazones de ambos, pero Levi no puede continuar así. Ama a Eren, lo ama _en serio,_ pero no puede tenerlo completamente, y eso ha creado una brecha tan grande en ambos que los separa cada día un poco más. Y Levi ha madurado en eso de amar, y no puede seguir así.

Eren no dice nada, solo se limita a dejar que esas lágrimas fluyan silenciosas a través de sus mejillas. Él ya sabía que aquel día llegaría, pero nunca estuvo preparado para eso. Amaba a Levi, de verdad que _lo amaba,_ pero él era solo una _ilusión_ en su vida. Y era una ilusión que al parecer debía terminar en ese momento.

—Ya no puedo seguir con esto, Eren. —le dice Levi, luego de un tenso silencio. —No importa lo que haga, no importa lo que diga, tú seguirás siendo un _ilusionista,_ jamás podrás entregarte completamente a mí. Es por eso que no pienso renovar nuevamente ese contrato. No puedo seguir viviendo de fantasías que no son ciertas

Eren escucha, sumiso y callado. Levi lo observa derrumbarse y lo único que puede sentir es el deseo de acunarlo en sus brazos. Pero no podía hacerlo, no _debía_ hacerlo.

—Lamento haberte tenido atado a mí por tanto tiempo. En realidad, no esperaba ni siquiera renovar aquel contrato la primera vez, pero fui demasiado egoísta y no me importó lo que tú quisieras. Así que quiero darte la oportunidad de volver a ser libre, Eren, quitarte las cadenas que he construído con mis sentimientos y mis _vacíos_. Discúlpame por haberte robado algunos años de tu vida.

El castaño no dice nada, sin embargo, ha bajado la cabeza y sus hombros se sacuden ligeramente. Levi le da un último vistazo y suspira; no tiene nada más que decir. Se pone de pie y, antes de irse, deposita un beso en su cabeza con todo el cariño infinito que siente por él. Le cuesta separarse, pero usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

—De verdad te amo, Eren. Nunca olvides eso. Vive feliz. —le dice como despedida.

Pero no da ni un paso cuándo una mano lo detiene por uno de los costados del saco. Se detiene consternado y voltea a mirar al chico que se aferra con demasiada fuerza al pedazo de tela que sostiene entre sus dedos sin tener la intención de soltarlo.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué estás…?

—¡Cállate! —suelta con la voz crispada en… ¿enojo? —¡Cállate! Tú, ¡Imbécil, estúpido!

Muy bien. Sinceramente Levi esperaba un estallido de ira parecido a ese, pero aquello ya comenzaba a llamar la atención de la gente a su alrededor. No le gustaba hacer escenas en frente de los demás, por lo que decidió que sería mejor regresar a su silla y escuchar lo que Eren quisiera soltarle en la cara. Se lo merecía, a final de cuentas.

—Eres un maldito idiota, Levi. —dice Eren una vez que Levi se ha sentado nuevamente, manteniendo la cabeza agachada. —Hablas de mi libertad como si superas sobre ella. Hablas de tus sentimientos como si fueran lo únicos que importaran. El contrato vence el día de hoy y no has tenido el valor de avisarme antes que querías terminar con esto ¿Y tú quieres que yo me quede tranquilo y vea cómo simplemente tomas todos estos años de _relación_ a la basura?

Finalmente, Eren es capaz de encararlo nuevamente. Levi se sorprende con la tenacidad que se refleja en sus ojos, pero no dice nada y deja que el castaño continúe.

—No podrías ser más estúpido porque pecarías de serlo. ¿Acaso te has vuelto tan viejo que tu cerebro ya no funciona correctamente? ¡No podrías estar más ciego, Levi Ackerman! —la respiración de Eren se ha agitado hasta hacerse notable, incluso cuando alza su mano para mostrarle su dedo anular derecho puede ver la ira mezclada con dolor bullendo de cada poro de su piel. —¡Tú fuiste que me puso esta alianza en el dedo, imbécil! ¿O acaso ya lo olvidaste? ¿Olvidaste la promesa que nos hicimos ese día? No es posible que la hayas olvidado aún cuando está escrita en tu maldita argolla. ¿En serio crees que me habría casado contigo de haber pensado que todo esto era parte de una tonta _ilusión_? ¡No seas tan estúpido! ¡Nadie se habría casado contigo y tus malditas manías si no te amara de verdad! Ningún _ilusionista_ lo hubiera aceptado, aunque fuera parte del contrato. No quieras venir a querer separarte de mi con excusas tan patéticas, no me creas poca cosa, Ackerman, porque nadie mejor que tú sabe que no soy dueño de mí mismo, que mi libertad no es algo que vas a _devolverme_ por terminar con ese contrato y que el hecho de que yo me vaya de tu vida no va a llenar los vacíos que hay en ella. Pero, sobre todo, no te atrevas a hablarme como si yo hubiera sido solo un muñeco porque cada segundo que pasé a tu lado fue tan real para mi que ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me preocupé por fingir que era _tu amante._

El llanto entre corta sus palabras mientras agacha la cabeza nuevamente, sintiéndose derrotado. Levi se ha quedado pasmado ante el aquel estallido emocional, pero es incapaz de hacer algo o de decir algo.

—Te amo Levi… —susurra bajito. —Te amo tanto, viejo estúpido. De verdad, no tienes idea de cuanto te quiero…

El corazón de Levi se retuerce dentro de su pecho. Y se da cuenta que no necesita nada más.

Impulsado por el sentimiento que lo invade, se levanta de su asiento y da un paso para acercarse y lanzarse sobre el cuerpo encogido de Eren, quién levanta la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y sin entender bien que es lo que pasa por la mente de ese hombre en ese momento.

—Vámonos de aquí, Eren. —susurra en su oído, envolviéndolo un poco más en aquel cálido abrazo. —Vámonos a casa. Acabas de darme lo que necesito.

Sin entender muy bien lo que está pasando, Eren se desprende con gentileza de aquel abrazo y mira a Levi con una pregunta muda en sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas pasadas. Se sorprende de ver una emoción indescifrable tiñendo el rostro de su marido y no puedo evitar asombrarse por un instante. Hay arrepentimiento, felicidad, sorpresa, dicha, _amor…_ Hay tantos sentimientos en esa mirada que queda obnubilado por unos instantes.

Levi no quiere perder más el tiempo, así que desliza con cuidado una carpeta sobre el regazo de Eren y espera a que este la mire con atención.

Al abrir la carpeta y mirar los papeles que hay dentro de ella, a Eren se le corta el aliento.

—Levi, esto es…

—Sí. —dice, tomando la carpeta nuevamente y colocándola sobre la mesa. —Ahora que lo sabes quiero preguntarte nuevamente, con toda la libertad que yo pueda darte…

Y ahí, ocultos de las miradas curiosas de los demás comensales en aquel elegante bar, Levi se hinca delante de Eren y le quita con cuidado la argolla en su dedo anular. Eren jadea con sorpresa cuando Levi deposita un tierno beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Eren Jaeger… No. Eren _Ackerman._ —dice en un mero susurro. —¿Me harías el honor de caminar a mi lado, soportando mis _malditas manías_ y llenando con tu bella presencia cada recoveco de mi vida, no solo aquellos que están vacíos?

Eren ni siquiera puede responder a eso. Se levanta de un salto poniendo a Levi de pie con él, y antes de que le pregunte algo comienzan a caminar juntos a la salida.

—Ni quiero perder ni un segundo de _nuestras_ vidas respondiendo esa pregunta nuevamente, Levi.

Ambos sonríen de manera cómplice.

Salen corriendo del local con las manos entrelazadas ante la atenta mirada de la hostess que ha atendido a Levi toda la noche, y lo único que puede hacer es sonreír ante la imagen de infinito amor que se tienen. Se dirige a la mesa a recoger la copa de _champagne_ vacía y la _ambrosía_ que ha permanecido intacta. También recoge la carpeta que ha quedado olvidada y un par de argollas doradas. Deja los utensilios sucios en la cocina y lleva la carpeta junto con los anillos al otro cliente que ha estado atendiendo a la par del pelinegro.

—Aquí tiene, señor. —dice con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro. —Lo han dejado en la mesa del fondo, tal como me dijo.

—Gracias. —responde aquel hombre dándole un largo trago al vino en su copa. —¿Podrías ser tan amable de darme ambas cuentas, por favor? Estoy seguro que también olvidaron pagarla.

—Claro, en seguida se la traigo.

La chica se retira con aire resuelto. Desde su lugar, Erwin Smith ojea los archivos que le han dado la libertad que Eren necesitaba para vivir al lado de Levi sin ningún contrato estúpido de por medio. Checa que todo este en orden y que no se haya extraviado ninguno de los documentos, no podía entregarlos incompletos mañana en la corte.

Todo parece estar ahí: El contrato de Eren con los _Tejedores de ilusión,_ su acta de nacimiento procedente de Turquía, las pruebas que acusan a la empresa de haber chantajeado a Eren con deportarlo del país por no ser ciudadano europeo sino se comprometía a trabajar como _ilusionista_ para ellos, su acta de matrimonio con Levi y la nueva documentación del chico castaño que lo declaraba ciudadano francés por _matrimonio._

Sí. Todo está en orden.

—Sé muy feliz, Levi.

Sonríe con sinceridad mientras mira las argollas a la luz de la única vela que hay sobre la mesa sin saber que, unos pisos más abajo, hay 2 amantes que no ha podido esperar a llegar a casa y se han encaramado el uno al otro dentro del precioso Porsche gris aparcado en el estacionamiento del edificio.

La cálida luz del fuego deja ver aquella promesa que se hicieron ambos ese día, cuando se casaron clandestinamente.

" _A partir de hoy… y por siempre"_

Erwin sabe que así será de ahora en adelante. Ambos han dejado de vivir en aquella _ilusión._

* * *

Y bueno... ¿Llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Se hartaron en algún momento? ¿Tienen ganas de abuchearme? Como siempre lo he dicho, las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas. Tomen en cuenta que son 8 mil y pico de palabras (15 hojas del word) así que entiendo si se dejaron a la mitad esta historia, ¡Una enorme disculpa si se les hizo muy pesado! Sigo practicando eso de concretar mis ideas.

Bueno, creo que algunas personas se preguntaran porque Levi había decidido romper con Eren en vez de decirle que podía ser libre para estar con él, y la respuesta (para los que no lo hayan intuido ya o captado) es bastante simple: Levi necesitaba una prueba de que todo lo que había vivido con Eren no era parte de la ilusión, que lo que nuestro princeso tatakae decía que sentía por él no era una mera actuación ni parte del contrato, así que lo puso a prueba. Es más que obvio como terminó el asunto.

Fuera de eso creo que he dejado en claro como es que pudieron liberar a Eren del contrato y de los _Tejedores._ Cualquier otra duda que tengan pueden escribirme por MP y con gusto se los aclaro.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Dejen su review para saber que tal les pareció. ¡Los amo!

Hasta la siguiente historia 3


End file.
